The one tailed Mermaid, Haruno Sakura
by sammyblossom
Summary: Sakura turns 18. Naruto and Sai take her to a near by lake when she learns she's a.. FISH?. new power. sakura won't be left behind this time. Bad at summaries hehe. Later on NARUSAKU pairing. My first story! please review and don't be harsh!
1. A FISH?

**Disclamer: I do not own naruto or any character from the manga/show created by Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Note: Ok, soo this is my very FIRST time writting! yeiii.. I wrote this because i´ve always wanted to see Sakura as the main protagonist and "hero", and i got this idea to make her a jinchuriki ( the "one tailed mermaid") when she turns 18. bad at summary he he :3 ..later on NaruSaku pairing. Please review and dont be so harsh :D.**

**CHAPTER 1: A.. FISH?**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_sakura's Pov:_

It was a hot day in konoha. The sun was shining brighter than any other day.

Naruto complained about taking the day off training.

"Come on kakashi-sensei! Please! Let´s just have fun in the river, It´s Sakura-chan´s birthday! We can´t have her train and waste such a perfect day!" Naruto exclaimed as he drug his feet along the dirt path that leaded to the training grounds.

There was a nearby lake, behind our training grounds, that had a considerable size but was also very deep. It was quite nice and with this temperature I really needed to cool off.

Feeling a red spot on my cheeks I quickly thanked Naruto for wanting me to enjoy my birthday, he was always so thoughtful. But I asked for no special treatments, just because it was my 18th birthday didn´t mean we had to cancel a training day.

But it came to a surprise that kakashi-sensei had agreed with Naruto, and now Sai was helping Naruto drag me to the river.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

SPLASH*

"Sakura-chan get in! Or I'll _make_ you get in!" Naruto couldn't be more impatient "you too Sai! The waters nice"

He splashed around playfully.

"Ok! Ok! Geez... I'll get in!" I was losing my temper.

"Yes Naruto, I think I will get in as well" Sai said with that creepy smile of his.

SPLASH*

A half second past and all I saw was pure white with bubbles all around. I knew I hadn´t hit my head on something, nothing was hurting.

I heard Naruto calling out for me in a desperate way. I tried to move my legs and arms to come up to the surface quicker, but I couldn´t feel my legs moving at all, they were there but more like if they had been trapped around a rope.

As the whiteness faded away and I felt two strong hands grab mine and they pulled me up to the surface, I desperately catched my breath and I saw the two boys that had helped me with huge eyes staring at me like if I was some strange fish.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!... SAK- SAKURA-CHAN!... YOU'RE A FISH!"

"What are you talking about BAKA! I'm not a FISH!" I crushed my fist ready to knock the day light out of him, but when I tried to they let my hands go and I sank right back in, something heavy was taking my leg´s place.

"AHH- Brbrrurbbrb (sinking)!" Naruto grabbed me and pulled me up, "Sakura-chan! Stop doing that and just see for yourself!" freeing one of his hands, he pointed to were my legs were supposed to be.

I saw a large light brown tale with sparkly scales that surrounded every inch of the space my legs were suppose to take, compressing them into one until they bifurcated into two little transparent fins.

With my face red, the first thing that came to my mind was...

**_WHAT happened to my ninja shorts and panties!_**

"Sakura, let's take you to the hospital" kakashi-sensei had a clam voice, but his expression said it all, he was as freaked as we were and possibly more.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Sakura-chan, stop moving so much, your heavy ya know!" Naruto was running as fast as he could, but I guess all my weight didn't help him, Sai was right behind us just in case anything happened. kakashi-sensei had disappeared; he was obviously running faster than us.

"We are almost there..." Naruto, smiled at me as if telling me everything was going to be ok. He seemed so worried about me. '_He's so sweet. That baka' _Suddenly, I began to overflow my mind with thoughts about Naruto. He was always there for me, and he always made me laugh. He was always supportive and I knew I could trust him with my life. '_I could melt under that smile. Wait, what am I thinking? I'm just having a weird day'._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Narrator´s Pov:_

Kakashi had popped up on Lady Tsunade's office window, as he usually did.

"Lady Tsunade, it's Sakura she has…" kakashi was cut off.

"I know kakashi, where is she now?" She asked, still looking at her paper work.

"On her way, Naruto is carrying her here". Lady Tsunade looked up at him, "good".

-o-o-o-o-o-

Naruto and sakura arrived to see lady tsunade and kakashi already waiting with a stretcher at the hospital's entrance.

Naruto gently laid her on the stretcher, Lady Tsunade moved fast as she took her to an emergency room.

Naruto and kakashi quickly followed her.

"My lady, please tell me what is going on, why am I a fish?" Sakura said as she was staring at the sealing lights passing by while they were taking her to the emergency room, but she got no answer.

She put her in the middle of the room and started pointing in her direction a few infrared lamps. "This will keep you warm and probably dry you up faster and your tail will soon disappear" a confused look took over Sakura's face "I'll explain everything later" lady tsunade said as she closed the door leaving her alone.

"Kakashi, Naruto please come with me". They walked towards her office, "Shizune where is my SAKE! And call Iruka Umino" _(in this story Iruka Umino is Sakura's protector)_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**CHAPTER 1 finished! I changed it a bit. hope you liked the idea and will keep reading the next chapters that will be up soon! :D. **

**I wanna thank the first people who reviewed! since it's my first time writting it really encouraged me to keep writting this** **story!.**


	2. Secrets of the Haruno family

**DISCLAMER: I still dont own Naruto, or Poseidon ;)**

**Chapter 2: SECRETS OF THE HARUNO FAMILY.**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

After a while in that hot room, I dried completely and my legs were back to normal. I stood up feeling a Little dizzy and when right to turn off the burning lights. "With this lights I could even get a tan" I was sort of annoyed since they had left and forgotten all about me, so I decided to leave the room. I had spend so much time in this hospital because of my job as Lady Tsunade's assistant that I knew that if any nurse saw me they would think I was working and not that I had escaped from my room. Still, I walked quickly just in case Lady Tsunade had given an order to them to keep an eye on me.

As I approached lady Tsunade's office, I could here Narrator's loud voice, but I still couldn't figure out what they were talking about, I mean I sort of knew they were talking about me, I just had to open that door, if I was something about me I want to know too.

The door slide opened. Everyone was in complete silent, "well I'm not a fish anymore, care to explain what's going on?"

I felt sort of embarrassed since I figured everyone knew a secret about me I didn't. It felt like when a friends talks behind your back or something like that, but then again I took things to seriously. "I'm waiting" I said more impatiently.

"Sakura, this is Iruka Umino. He is here to answer any question you have, he is your protector." Lady Tsunade seemed very serious, but I couldn't help but top put a weird look on my face that surely stated I was confused and sort of pissed.

"Ok, hi Iruka Umino… mind explaining?" he was an old man, with gray hair very short man, but had a kind face.

"Haruno Sakura, first let me tell you what an honor it is to be here and finally seeing you after so many years. And second, happy birthday" He came closet o me as if to great me, but by instinct I back u a bit. "Today is your 18th birthday the day that a legend begins. Please take a seat; it's a bit of a long story." I walked to a seat in front of lady Tsunade's desk still looking at him, and everyone else still quiet.

"Haruno Sakura, a decade ago this village did not exist, there was city called Athens that took this village's place thousands of years ago. The people that lived here worshiped a sea-god called Poseidon.

Poseidon was seen as creating new islands and offering calm seas. When offended and ignored, he struck the ground with his trident and caused chaotic springs, earthquakes, drowning and shipwrecks. Sailors used to pray to Poseidon for a safe voyage because he was considered to be a "Eudemon" which meant "good demon".

He had a human's appearance, and a "man fish" or "merman" when in water. He was a mortal. He lived for many thousands years, protecting the city Athens and all his people. But one day the two tailed demon cat called Nimbi no Nekomata struck the city with horror and pure disaster. Poseidon fought with rage, but the battle was hopeless and it had no end.

A woman named Hanako Haruno, your great grandmother who was Poseidon's wife, had to seal them both in order to protect the city. Very heartbroken, Hanako Haruno sealed Poseidon in their son Kei Haruno. The two tailed demon was sealed in Yukito Nii.

Long story short, Kei Haruno is your grandfather. He is a jinchuuriki but also son of an actual "demon". In other words your mother, Saki Haruno is also blood related to Poseidon, and so are you.

When your mother died in the battle with the nine tailed fox, you had just been born.

Your mother, when she turned 18, just like you now, she had learned all of what I have just told you, and that she too was a mermaid, your mother was very strong and determent, she wanted to protect the one's dear to her…"

There was a pause,

"I am sure your mother would of want to be here this moment and tell you this herself… but unfortunately we lost her. I am a very good friend of your mother and your grandfather and before her passing, I was asked to be your protector and helper. Your father doesn't know about this or the family 'secret' so please be sure to keep the secret"

After a long pause, I had realized the images in my mind as he stop talking were gone, that when I came back to reality. It was taking me time to take it all in, I mean of course my mother wasn't here to explain this to me and my dad didn't know any of this. I couldn't blame any of them for not letting me know I had a family history.

"Lady Tsunade, tell me did you know about this?" I asked, seen that since she was the hokage she knew all the secrets this village had by obligation. I stared at her blankly just waiting for an answer.

"Yes, Sakura I did… but just details. But as a hokage I'm obligated not to say anything without permission, I am sorry Sakura I didn't tell you this…" she looked at me with sad eyes, she stood up from her chair and hugged me, of course I hugged back.

"Haruno Saku-…" I cut him off "please just call me Sakura"

"Sakura-san, I have helped your mother with her practices, and I am sure I could help you too. So you can finally help the ones you love"

_Finally help? _How did he know I wanted to help them?

"I am sure you've tried to get stronger but couldn't, am I correct?" he asked.

"y-yes, very hard" he smiled at me. "Your chakra is linked with Poseidon's chakra, and like a calendar it takes 18 years for both chakras to work together. Poseidon's chakra will overflow your body now, and since you have no control over it yet, you will turn into a mermaid whenever you touch water, so please be careful."

"I will, and I will be your apprentice. Thank you Iruka-sensei" even though I still was struggling with all this new information, I knew that it won't go away and it's not some sort of dream. This may well come in handy.

Lady Tsunade ordered kakashi-sensei to escort Iruka-sensei to his new home.

"Sakura-chan…" I heard my name being called by Naruto, he was probably worried and also trying to get all this in just as Sai and I was.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-


	3. training a mermaid

Chapter 3: new training

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Sakura's POV _

I was walking down the streets of kanoha, or the streets of what used to be known as Athens, wondering about the past and what I had recently learned. Man was I beat, 'why couldn't I have a normal 18th birthday... I asked for something exciting and new to happen, but I didn't mean for it to be life changing _tail_'

'_**What are you complaining about? Do you know what kind of power you have now? CHAAAAAA!' **__'What do you mean? This sucks I'm a freak with a tail! And worse, the people would hate me! I'm like a monster…' __**'… a monster… is naruto-kun a monster to you too?'**__ '…naruto-kun…'_ I had my hands in my pockets and my head in the clouds. When naruto-kun found out that he was a jinchuuriki he was just a kid, I wasn't there for him either. Now I know how he felt… "THANKS! NOW I FEEL SHITY!" A warm but strong hand landed on my shoulder as I eeeeehped!* taken off guard.

Panting naruto-kun said "sa-..sakura-chan! I- I ran all the way here" catching his breath "kaka-sensei didn't want me to bother you, but I managed to get away" he said with that smirk of his _**'oh god, there it is again that bea-'**__ 'SHUT IT!'_

"It's not that I_ want_ to bother you sakura-chan! I just wanted to know if you were ok! There is no need to feel shity" he's cheeks had gotten a red shadow and noticing this I felt like my blood was getting steamed from head to toe. I looked down so that he wouldn't see my red face, and that's when I noticed that I was wearing a patient's robe. 'OH MY GOD! I CANT BELIVE IM WEARING THIS AND I HAVE NOTHING UNDERNEITH! AND NARUTO-KUN IS STANDING RIGHT INFRONT OF ME!'

Feeling totally embarrassed my first reaction was to swing a fist at him and send him a thousand yards away from me. **'NICE… why did you do that for!'** pissed by my inner comment I stormed off leaving naruto beat up and totally puzzled.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Sign* "I'm home!" no answer. _'Guess dads not home yet'_ dropping my bag on the floor I ran upstairs to my room with the little energy I had left. _'Time for a shower!' __**'Good... God you stink like a fish!'**_ ignoring that, I turned the faucet letting the water flow into the tub and putting in a soup that caused lots of bubbles. 'I love bubbles... and I need a relaxing long nice shower' putting one foot in the tub **'WAIT!' **an explosion of soap and water occurred as I slipped hitting most parts of my body against the tub.

"Sweaty? I'm home! Are you ok? I heard a crash!" "YES! DAD IM OK! Welcome back!" "Ok sweaty, I'll make dinner, oh and I brought you cake!" _**'that was a close one! How could you forget about THIS!' **_now I was a Lying in the tub with half the water it had before and a huge tail hanging out. 'I don't know… but damn it!' _**'Well just hurry up, you have to clean this mess up'.**_

My tail felt so weird, I hadn't felt it with my hands before, it was sort of soft and sticky, It felt like skin only with scales. It was beautiful though, light brown color but had other colors mixed as well, it was like is I had a colorful rainbow wrapped around my legs. I tried moving my toes to see if my fins reacted to that, and they did! I could move them up and down, but had a little trouble moving them side to side or in circular form._**'It's really beautiful, I can't wait to see what we can do with this new "gift", don't you think?'**__ 'Yea, he said I would be able to help the once I love. Finally… No more being in the side lines.' __**'Hey, how are we going to dry off?' **_I put both hands on the tub and tried lifting myself; I moved my tail bit by bit. I throw myself to the ground. _**'Careful!' **__'Well you try standing up!' _I reached for the towel and try drying myself. _'This isn't working' __**'BAKA! use the blow dryer!'**_

After 20 minutes of drying my tail, my legs were back to normal. I quickly changed and cleaned the mess I did earlier. I better go and eat dinner**. **_**'Yea and then can we go to bed? We are exhausted!'**_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The sun creped through the window curtains.

Better get ready; I have my first training with Iruka sensei today.

"IM OFF!" I said with a full mouth and a half eaten sandwich in my hand.

And with that I was making my way to the training grounds, _'this time it was different! kakashi won't be my teacher and this time I'll have new sensei's attention on me! I'll be stronger and I WILL help and protect my teammates!'_ "HAI! Let's do this!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"goodmorning, sakura-san. Shall we get going?" he said with his arms behind him and a smile on his face. I was panting "hi- hai!"

Walking through the training grounds into the forest he said "today you will learn to combine and control your chakra, deep in this forest there is a river, and we will do our training there". I know that river, the one from yesterday. 15 minutes have passed and we finally arrived. "Alright sakura-san, lets begging. Sit down and cross your legs" I did as he said "now close your eyes" there was a pause, but then continued.

"As you must know there are ancient demons with immense supplies of chakra, your friend naruto-san a jinchuriki can tap into the nine tailed beast's chakra for his own power, however, using such chakra can be very dangerous and harmful to the host's body since his mind and body can be over taken by the demon. Now you are not a jinchuriki but a descendent, meaning this process is going to be a lot different and less dangerous. You don't have to tap in to a demon's chakra, because you don't have it sealed in you, but rather born with it." I felt his hand on my forehead.

"Now picture this, 90% of your chakra is Poseidon's gift to you and 10% is your normal's body chakra since you are not the demon yourself. Your "normal" chakra, the one that you have been using until now has been very little, causing you to not have much power. Poseidon's chakra that you posses ever since you were born, takes 18 years for it to act. But both chakras come out of the same place." With two fingers in my forehead he said "Concentrate try to release your chakra which is already combined 100%, let it flow, let it be recognized by your body."

I felt my body overflowing with a chakra that was new to me; I felt new energy, a good stronger energy. I kept it flowing for a few minutes, but then I lost it.

"Very good sakura-san, you were able to control it for some time. This, we have to practice every day until you get the hang of it. Your new chakra can become very powerful, it can even take out a demon" I was a little amazed by that "sensei, you really think so?" he looked at me and smiled "yes sakura-san, you are a descendent from a _good _demon as I explained yesterday. What flows inside of you is something kind, decent, useful something that's pure." With an assuring tone he said "Good over evil will always win."

"Now sakura-san, get in the water please" my face turned blue "i- I can't swim with this tail. Ill drown" laughing at that he said "it's ok sakura-san ill be here, now go in" I looked at him, scared I took my shoes off, I didn't care about my outfit because I had brought a skirt along with me so I will have something to put on as soon as I dry off.

An explosion of water and bubbles soon occurred. I felt heavy and couldn't manage get to the surface. I saw the water rising from bellow me, carrying me in some sort to the surface. Catching my breath I saw sensei doing a water jutsu. "I'm going to let you down, calm yourself and for this next exercise try to stay calm and breathe underwater" I nodded while his water jutsu was diminishing and again I felt heavy and sank back in, trying to stay calm I open my eyes to see underwater _'ok sakura, you can do this… breath' _I felt my throat closing as I took a breath, it hurt a bit but then I was able to take short breaths as my throat and my respiratory system got use to the water. Then I was able to breathe, like if my lungs could only receive water now as new "oxygen".

'_**CHAAAAA! We can breathe underwater!, swim around!' **_ I helped myself swim with my arms since I couldn't control my tail just yet _'my arms aren't strong enough, I can't swim!' __**'Try moving it up and down up and down!' **_

A fish crossed by and I studied his movements, his body went with the flow of his tail, so I did the same. I was creating squiggly lines with my body and still helping myself with my arms. I heard a voice from above the water "good job!" "Keep going!" it's probably sensei's voice. _'Alright sakura! You got it the hang of this! Now SWIM' _I swam harder and faster. _**'This is great! It feels like we are flying underwater!'**_

I slowed down to rise up to the surface. I looked back "wow, I swam far, I don't see sensei" I heard a crack so lowered my face and hid.

"He is not coming back on his own; you have to go after him!"

"Can't you see I'm doing that? That's what I have been trying to do all this time! I may be strong like you said and the "only" one that can bring him back, but the truth is that I need help! I need all of you, cause you were all his friends. We need a plan, a good one. We have to work together to bring sasuke-teme back!"

Gasp*! _'Shit!'_

"did you hear that naruto?"

"… it was probably nothing" there was a pause "let's go"

I waited till they were gone. I rose "sasu-ke-kun"

"So it was you who was spying"

I turned around to see naruto-kun "Na-naruto! I wasn't spying! I I didn't know you were here!"

"sakura-chan, I see your getting a hang of your new tail. that's really great cause… I'm going to need your help ok?"

My cheeks went red "naruto…" I paused "It will be my honor to help you get sasuke-kun back"

I noticed he smiled, but differently than usual. _**'DUMB ASS! He got jealous! "It will be an HONOR to get sasuke-KUN back" why did you do that!?' **_ "naruto!" I said seeing that he had the intension to leave "do you want to get in?" my face all red "I mean to show you what I can do! BAKA!" _unintentional wicked laugh _

"It's ok sakura-chan, you should go back to training if you really wanna help get sasuke back" and with that he left.

"…right" I made my tail come up to the surface to take a look at it. "help me get sasuke back" I said to it, and with that I was off, back to my training.

-o-o-o-o-o

Narrator's POV

Naruto sitting behind a tree really close to were he left sakura, Heard what she had said. "She called him sasuke without the kun right now"

'_**I don't think she cares about that kid anymore, kit' **_

"it doesnt matter. once he comes back she will take him back"

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

**I hope you like it up till here! later on NARUSAKU! and a little bit of SASUSAKU. please review!**


	4. the secret's to water bending

**Chapter 4**

**~the secrets of water bending~**

Two weeks have passed from my training with iruka sensei. I had learned to breath under water, swim at an incredible speed, control my chakra enough that I didn't turn into a fish descontrollably when I hit the water and I was recently learning how to water bend. It wasn't like a water jutsu, it was so much more than that.

Lady tsunade had seen my process and she was sure that by the end of the month I could be in the perfect shape to go to battle mode. A mission she said, to go get sasuke back. She knew his whereabouts and was preparing us all for this special event.

_**Flashback**_

"_So did every one understand?" lady tsunade had explained the plan carefully, we were all experienced ninja. The only thing we didn't had much experience was with the way we were traveling to where sasuke was. A new technology called the submarine. This submarine will summers underwater and he won't see us coming._

_That's where my help is most needed. I will be swimming my way to sasuke next to this submarine to keep an eye out for anything strange._

"_HAI!"We all said, understanding the plan._

_**End of flashback**_

"You're doing well sakura-san, now bring the water to you, feel how it flows and let your movements flow with it as well"

'Water is an element of change' that's what he always says.

"This fighting style is fluid and graceful sakura-san. All forms of water bending involve moving and shaping a body of water to your desire. Large bodies of water can be used as weapons as well, either shaping them into gigantic whips or shaping them into a razer-sharp edge that can even cut through metal. Also water temperature manipulation is very important, this will help you turn water into solid ice or into a large mass of boiling water, and this manipulation can be shaped as well, according to your imagination. I remember your mom used to shape water into _ice claws, _by making the water freeze at the tip of her fingers. Water pressure manipulation comes in handy too."

He kept explaining while I was water bending a small body of water fluently around my body.

"sakura-san, it is important that you know that you will find water were ever you are." He stopped "please release the body of water into the lake" I did what he said ofcorse.

"Let's take a walk" as we began walking he began explaining.

"sakura-san, this is a forest, do you know how this forest keeps its self alive?"

"Yes sensei, the trees and plants absorb the sun rays and water that runs bellow the ground"

"Exactly, meaning that the plant and tree's you see here are full of water." He stopped again "sakura-san try collecting the water that plant has"

Concentrating, I began to suck the water out of the plant without realizing I was killing it.

"I did it!" looking down at the plant, I saw it turned brown. "The plant… it died"

"Yes sakura-san, we don't normally do this stuff, your mother didn't like it either. But it's something that will come in handy if you are ever in trouble." He looked at me.

"sakura-san another way of finding water were there isn't, is on people. Touch your forehead." I felt my forehead wet, I was sweating.

"Sweat, is water produced by the body. And do you know another liquid substance the body has?" looking a bit worried.

"… Blood… but I won't kill anyone! Extracting blood like what I just did to that plant!" I got a bit angry.

"Well you could get lucky and be able to extract blood from someone who is already dead. It may sound harsh sakura-san but you may never know out there, the battle field is hard and you must do whatever it takes to protect yourself and the people you love."

He continued. "But that wasn't the point. You don't have to extract blood out. You can control it from the inside of the human's body. Manipulation of people it's called. This does go against everything I stand for, but like I said you may never know. It's very hard to manipulate, you must know the humans body very well to not hurt it from the inside and it takes so much chakra and control, I don't ever advise this but your friend, the one they are going to go save in a few weeks, I don't think he's going down with an easy fight."

He was right; he wasn't the same sasuke I once knew. He was filled with anger and I felt sort of pity, he had his life involve completely around killing his brother that he missed every good thing life has to offer. Like love. But it wasn't too late, he was still young… maybe he could change if we succeed to bring him back. _'sasuke…-kun'… __**'Don't you dare think about that ass'**_

"teach me!" I was determined to learn this unforgivable water bend. He stood there, I could tell he was still worried but I knew that he knew that he had to teach me. He pointed to a flower.

"you can begin with this plant. This time don't extract the water out but try moving the water gently inside it. Try to make the plant dance"

I moved my hand close to the plant, almost as if to touch it. first I tried moving the small amount of water it had up and down it's stem trying not to release too much pressure, once I had the hang of it I tried moving it side to side, as if I were about to extract the water but didn't.

"it's not that hard on a plant sakura-san, you must try this on an animal. It will be a hard thing to do since all you'll see is the animal in pain… but this you must do on your own… see it's not something I could teach you entirely, it must be explored by you"

I nodded. "I will try on my own…" I just had to, even if it wasn't right, this could be of great help. And if I didn't practice I could kill sasuke.

We were now walking to the training grounds were team 7 usually trained.

"sakura-san, this is all for today… you have advanced so much in two weeks, you'll do just fine" with that he was off, Leaving me alone in the training grounds.

Thinking out loud "naruto-kun must be training right now, but I don't see him…" suddenly I felt something on my shoulders and turned around slowly but freaked.

"kakashi… YOU SCARED THE CRAP OUT OF ME!" I was playfully hitting him, _hard_.

"hai, hai sakura. Im sorry I didn't mean too, I just thought you should now that naruto is coming and right behind me" he poofed away.

'_**Relax that face! You look like a freaking tomato!' **_

"Hey! Sakura-cha I see you finished your training too" I giggled very oddly. "And I see you are as hyper as ever" he scratched his head "Do you wanna go get somethi-" I cut him off "sure, your treat" I smiled.

-o-o-o-o-o-

_Narrators pov_

"sakura-chan" naruto seemed worried and very off.

"What?"

"Are you ready for whats coming?... I mean getting teme back…"

There was a pause. "naruto, you love your ramen you should eat first then ask questions" she said trying to avoid the question.

There was a real longer pause. "Yes, im ready. I know I could help you bring sasuke down…" looking straight at him "So please naruto, don't you dare leave me out of this fight! Because he is my teammate too! I've been training my butt off and I've learned so many things… so please don't let this be all about you… you are and will always be a hero, but you could be a hero with friends that want to help... ok?"

Naruto was in shock. "sakura-chan, I didn't know that you… I promise"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Ok so im very happy cause i've received great reviews from people and I want to thank you all for that!**

**I hope you like it till here! **

**Next chapter: On our way! **

**The first step to getting back sasuke teme back! (:**


	5. underwater

**Chapter 5**

Two hundred and fifty well trained ninjas were embarking the submarines. Three of them in total, huge metal oval like shape_. 'Alright sakura, today is your _**day' 'don't worry about it too much, you have trained for a month and 3 weeks and trained your ass off! You'll do fine.. Plus all that training sure gave us a hell of a good body!' **

Rolling my eyes at the inner comment I sneaked a smirk on my face without realizing it. "sakura-chan you sure look ready to go!" _'oh god!'_ that's embarrassing, thinking to myself.

"Yes, naruto I feel ready!" with my fist I made damn sure to sound confident. I wouldn't want to give away my nervousness. "then I'll see you from the inside… sakura-chan be real careful please, inside of that crap I can't protect you" he looked real worried, which I thought it was cute but at the same time annoying, I've trained for a reason to not be in the sidelines I don't need his help, not anymore. I will protect him. "Sure thing naurto…"

-o-o-o-o-o-

Splash*

"Alright sakura! Everything is set to go! I trust in you and I know you will do a fine job of protecting them, now go" with that I said my goodbyes to lady tsunade and jumped in the water.

I got used to the blurriness of the bubbles that occurred right when I got in the water; the first thing I did was swim right next to the submarine where naruto sai and kakashi-sensei were. I waved hello to them, and from the window they looked surprised and a little shocked. I guess they have never been able to see me like this so up close and with clarity.

"SHE LOOKS BEAUTIFULL!" I could tell naruto was literarily screaming it out so loud that even I could hear the eco slipping out of the submarine's windows. I got red at the loud comment, that he probably thought I hadn't heard.

The journey started, it's been half an hour since we had all departure and thankfully there was no wired activity going on. I heard taping sounds.

Tap* tap* tap* I looked at the window and saw naruto pointing out toward a far direction; I turned to see what it was when I saw huge fish, sharks. Blue faced I turned to face him and noticed he was blue too.

As the submarine got closer, I also got closer to them. I felt scared at first but for some reason I wasn't anymore. The sharks were swimming right next to me and now and then even bumping in to me. Like if they knew who I was, like we were friends for so long they had the confidence to be this close to me and not do anything harmful_**. 'Maybe they realize we are the daughter of their king…'**_. It sounded weird but inner could be right.

Tap* tap* tap* I saw naruto again, this time holding a paper with a message; I could closer just enough that I rested my hands against the window. "They aren't scared of you sakura-chan, that's great you're like their princess!" I smiled and just nodded since he couldn't hear me. He wrote again, "sakura-can you are truly amazing…" I looked up to see his red face, and got red myself.

'_**We are real close to ground, I could sense it… you should tell naruto-kun'**_ I snapped out of my redness and made hand signs to let him now ground was nearby, and he quickly went away to inform the rest.

'_I'll see you soon sasuke-teme, I love you as my friend and teammate and that is why I'm here, also just a friendly revenge and kick your ass!´_ I swam faster than the submarines to be the first to arrive at the island and dry myself faster.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Narrator's pov

The 3 submarines had already risen, and sakura was almost dry, kakashi-sense had her clothes prepared for her at the small camp sight.

"Thanks kakashi-sensei, I'm good now" stepping out of the tent with her normal clothe on.

"You must be exhausted; I'll take care of the night. You go and rest sakura"

That order was approved by her instantly, with that she went right to sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a hard and tierd day.


	6. mission

Chapter 6

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Sakura"

A deep voice broke out into loud echos.

My heart beating faster, I quickly scanned the forest for any signs of movement.

"Sakura"

The voice repeated itself. Losing my cool, I shouted out the name of the person I was most afraid of, afraid not of him but mof hi's name that hasn't been said in such a long time at least not intensively.

"SASUKE!"

I gritted my teeth and yelled his name again. "SASUKE!" I screamed at the _empty_ shadows.

"Behind you." came an eerie whisper.

I turned around and brought my fist with me, ready to hit the day louts out of him. Instead I hit a tree and caused it to fall down.

Sasuke had poofed out of the way of the fierce attack with ease. _'I fell for that old trick'_

"You are so weak sakura. What are you doing here, have a death wish?"

I turned to face him looking real pissed. "sasuke, you are still the same dick"

Seeing his new surprised face expression I quickly attacked seeing I had an opening.

I sucked water from my water bottle so fast that he didn't notice until he felt my ice sharp knife like weapons going deep into his skin from behind.

"wha…" he fell on his face, and the he was quickly being pulled from he's legs by my water whips sending him flying like a rag doll. _**'chaaaaa! Not even his freaky eyes could see that coming!' **_I sucked water from the plants around me and made a huge like octopus shape that helped me prevent the weapons that he had thrown back at me.

"This is going to be fun" I smirked.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Narrators pov

"I sakura haruno, am no longer weak. I have trained like hell just to get stronger! Just to reach you! Better yet… surpass you!" She screamed angrily. "And I surly have. Sasuke"

"I HAVE NOT COME THIS FAR FOR NOTHING!" She shouted with rage and aimed a water punch at Sasuke's shocked face.

The raven ducked and drew out his katana.

The katana broke the water punch and was heading straight for her, she had barely douched.

Sasuke smirked at her foolishness, he was now standing one inch away from her with his sword pressing against her skin.

"what..?" Sasuke's eyes widened. Sakura had the same smirk on her face, "you are so predictable" she used her bare right hand to grasp hold of his sword. "In your mind I am weak, that is why you are the foolish one"

Fresh blood dripped down Sakura's palm and she winced in pain, but then giggled in a scary way that even sasuke felt the fear.

"I said... I have not come all this way for nothing!" She said again.

Firmly holding his weapon in one hand, Sakura gathered all her chakra in her left and made her blood turn ice-cold around her hand like some sort of fighting glove and like a "rasengan" she struck his chest making the scene turn all white from all the energy that had been released.

"SASUKE!"

A few minutes had passed, sakura was lying on the floor, ripped clothes and burned spots on her skin, and she got up quickly searching the area. She found what she was looking for, sasuke´s unconscious body laying on the floor a few miles from where she was.

Standing up she gathered more water from a river that was now very close to their position. A bubble like shape surrounded all of sakura´s body and turned light blue from the chakra that was inside, healing her entirely.

"hn" he was up just like that, looking like he had the same energy that she did.

"I'm impressed sakura, you're not weak. I may even grant you the honor of helping me restore my clan" he had such confidence. _**'What a dick!' **_"What makes you think I would ever help you with such a thing!" sakura made a fist "then I have no choice but to kill you"

Sasuke had released all his brilliant power; he had shown sakura he's new eyes. Sakura felt the power he had and knew that she was strong but not strong enough in a month of training.

'_I know what I most do…' _

Sasuke was coming at her in an amazing speed. "sasuke, I'm sorry."

Sakura lifted her hands up right in front of her, suddenly sasuke had stopped running. He's body looked crooked from the new shape sakura was giving it. sasuke was in the pain he never felt, he was sakura's new puppet.

He's blood ran through his body faster than usual making his body swollen, stopping the flow of his chakra and all the power he had_. 'I… I can't move… it hurts… so weak… plea-se… stops'_

Sakura didn't want to kill him, but she made damn sure he would wake up for the next month. "I'm sorry sasuke, if unconsciousness is what it takes to bring you back then…"

-o-o-o-o-o-

"sakura-chan… i was so worried about you i… I didn't know sasuke would come looking for you first; I finished off the rest off and got worried when I didn't see you or him there. I was late for you…I'm sorry sakura-chan, but I'm glad you are ok… sakura-chan what did you do to him? He looked crooked at the end, like broken from the inside"

Naruto looked like her, tiered sweaty and unsteady for a reason "naruto-kun…" she hugged him.

Naruto was shocked "it's nothing, he's going to be ok I promise. It's just that this was its going to be much easier to bring him back home"

"wait… did you just call me naruto-kun?" she giggled "that all you heard?... yes, naruto-kun your right" her smile made him assure that she wasn't in love with sasuke anymore, he knew now he had a chance to be with her, with sakura haruno a demon just like him and the woman of his life.

"sakura-chan!" he carried her. "Ok ok! Let me down naruto-kun, let's hurry and take sasuke home" he let her down sad to let her go, but surprised that she kissed he's cheek right after.

"YES SIR!" he playfully said. _'Man, he gets energy out of no were' __**'yea?, well so do you now… CHAAAAA!'**_

-o-o-o-o-o-

Meeting with the others ready to go back to kanoha with a success mission, sakura wanted to give naruto something special.

"hey naruto-kun mind swimming the way home?"

"what do you mean sakura-chan?"

She just smiled.

Everyone was in the submarines; meanwhile sakura was in her mermaid form swimming right next to a happy and exited naruto who had a huge bubble of air around his face and a tight grip on sakura's hand.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

This could be the end, but who knows maybe I'll think of a few more chapters. Like making sasuke wake up from his coma and making him feel jealous of NARUSAKU and speacially of sakura's new power! Seeing her all strong now beautiful and sexy with all her boyfans. CHAAAAA!

'_**Of what he missed!'**_

_Yea exactly!_

'_**SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? COMMENT :D'**_


End file.
